


Not a One-Off Scenario

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo fills [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris awakens one morning and remembers the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a One-Off Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "virgin!fic/secretly a virgin" square on my trope_bingo card

The sun streamed in through the crack bisecting the curtains, falling against the carpet in a long lancing line. Chris shifted against the bed, eyes barely cracked open as consciousness slowly seeped into his sleepy mind. He stretched, yawned, eased the kinks and stiffness from limbs too long curled in one position upon the bed, before he yawned again, mouth gaping wide in a sudden eruption of noise. 

He blinked, before he raised one hand to paw at his eyes, trying to remove the last vestiges of sleep from them; once his hand had fallen back against the sheets, he blinked around the room, feeling a little disorientated. For a moment, he’d forgotten almost where he was, until he caught sight of the generic layout of a hotel bedroom. He grunted, as memories returned with full force, of filming the sequel to Thor in London. He shifted against the bed again, trying to ease a sudden cramp in his toes, splaying them out to ease the sharp, prickling pains. 

He sat up when he heard the sounds of a toilet flushing, coming from the en suite bathroom in his own room. He frowned as he turned to look at the rumpled, still warm sheets beside him, before another memory wormed its way into his mind, of who he‘d spent the night with - Tom. A small grin spread across his face at that, further memories of the night before filtering through his brain. After months of skirting around each other, re-igniting the old tensions from the first Thor and Avengers films, Tom and he had finally given into the feelings that they’d both harboured for the other. 

Chris’ grin grew wider, remembering the awkwardness as they‘d stood partially dressed by the bed, of how both had confessed that they’d never been with a man before, and of how Tom had subsequently joked about both losing their ass-virginity. That had made Chris laugh himself, which seemed to ease the tension between them. Their love-making, when it had happened, had been awkward, a little uncoordinated, yet somehow all the more pleasurable for it; Tom had been surprisingly dominant, despite his outward gentlemanly ways. They’d even made love a further two times, proving that while they still were getting used to the unfamiliarity of sleeping with a male body, neither were adverse to it, either. 

Chris scrubbed at his arms, remembering the way that Tom had touched him, gentle, reverential, wamr hands caressing him as though Tom had thought Chris would disappear in but a moment. Chris had kissed him every time, hands eager to explore Tom’s body, mapping out unfamiliar lines and loving every inch of him. He was still grinning when Tom came out of the bathroom; Tom’s responding grin came instantly, brightening his face and warming his eyes. 

“Hey,” Chris said, watching as Tom padded across the room towards him, lithe form making short work of the distance remaining between them. 

“Good morning,” Tom said, as he settled on the side of the bed. 

Chris felt the bed dip beneath Tom’s weight, as the other man swung his legs beneath the covers. 

“Last night was - um,” Chris said, faltering when he realized he didn’t have words to cover it without sounding trite or possibly offensive.

He turned a helpless look upon Tom and decided to just grin, and hope that Tom got his meaning anyway. Tom did; Chris watched as Tom nodded, a typical sunny grin brightening his face at that.

“It really was something, wasn’t it?” Tom said, and Chris sighed and nodded eagerly in relief. “I don’t know why it took us so long, do you?” 

“Nah, not really,” he said, with a grin.

Tom chuckled at that and shuffled closer, legs and feet making tiny scooting sounds against the sheets beneath him. Chris didn’t move; instead he watched as the other man rested his head against his shoulder. He instinctively slid one arm around Tom’s slender waist, closing his eyes against the warmth emanating from the other’s body. It should have felt awkward, yet Chris was surprised to find that it didn’t feel that way at all. Instead, it felt natural, as though Tom belonged there against him. He felt Tom’s mouth against his shoulder, dotting small kisses against his skin, small chuffing sounds left in his wake from where lips parted with heated skin. Chris closed his eyes, a small sound of need whining in his throat as Tom moved higher. Emboldened by the fact that Chris didn’t pull away or sound disgusted, Tom slid one arm around Chris’ waist, hand skimming over taut stomach muscles as he went. 

Tom sighed out Chris’ name, leaving small, surprisingly chaste kisses against Chris’ ear and cheek. Chris turned his head then, crashed his lips against Tom’s and claimed his mouth like it belonged to him, like it was a natural thing to do. Tom made encouraging noises, one hand rising to rest against the back of Chris’ neck, as Chris pushed the slighter man down against the mattress beneath them. Chris’ leg rose and pinned Tom down by the waist, as Tom drew away to draw breath, blue irises almost swallowed by the blackness of his pupils. Chris stared at him, and Tom nodded at the silent question exchanged between them, a slight smile playing around Tom’s lips. 

Chris sighed out, glad that Tom hadn’t outright rejected him, before he eased away, to retrieve the lube abandoned the night before on the bedside cabinet. Tom waited, hand scratching at an itch upon his stomach, as Chris slicked lube over his fingers, brows pulled low in intense concentration.

Chris made sure that he properly prepared Tom, before he settled down upon the other man, pinning Tom’s wrists above his head with one hand. Chris was surprised that he could even do that; his hand was large against Tom’s almost fragile wrists. Tom bucked up beneath him, obviously enjoying the fact that he was pinned; even though Chris suspected that Tom could break free - really, the other man was stronger than he looked - he doubted that Tom would even try. Tom shifted again, an urgent sound of impatience leaking from between his lips as Chris continued to stare down at him, eyes raking over Tom’s flushed face and the need apparent in his eyes. 

Chris nodded, more to himself than to Tom, as he reached down with one hand to guide himself inside the other man. He thrust inside, and waited for Tom to adjust to him, before he began to rock gently against him, trying to adjust to the feel of Tom beneath him, as much as Tom was adjusting to having him inside. Chris, while used to being on top while with the opposite sex, wasn‘t used to the same with a man; the night before, Tom had done all the work and he feared that he was doing a poor job of it.

Tom growled at him, demanding that Chris go harder, proving that Chris‘ fears were unfounded; Chris soon complied, enjoying the feel of Tom wriggling beneath him, the arch of his body and the press of skin against skin as Tom responded to him, body demanding louder than words ever could to be treated more roughly. 

Chris closed his eyes, still unable to believe that this was really happening and he thrust harder, inadvertently making Tom cry out with arousal. Chris’ responding growl came soon after, and he lost himself to Tom, and to what Tom wanted, strokes deep and hard and abandoned inside the other man. And when he came, it felt as though every moment between them, every word, every stolen glance and smile had come down to this and everything suddenly made sense, was clarified into that one moment. He was so lost in that moment of release, Tom’s name a harsh cry falling from his lips, that he barely noticed that Tom had also come, release wet and sticking to their abdomens and chests as Chris finally eased away. 

Chris collapsed upon his back, one hand resting upon his sticky abdomen, eyes closed and chest heaving with the exertion, and he smiled when Tom burrowed against him; he’d noticed that the night before that Tom was a snuggler after sex. Chris didn’t mind that; even though he didn’t usually consider himself much of a snuggler, still it felt right with Tom. Tom didn’t say anything; instead, the other man left trails of kisses against Chris’ shoulder, slender hand stroking against Chris’ other arm while Chris hooked his arm around Tom’s body. Chris turned his head and allowed Tom to capture his mouth, eyes closed as kisses were exchanged, pleasured murmurs chased and exchanged between eager mouths. 

The sun moved higher in the sky, inching towards breakfast time, yet neither man felt a compunction to move immediately. Instead, they remained kissing, hands trailing over each other’s body until it was time to shower and to leave for the day’s shooting. Chris had expected that day’s shoot to be awkward, that their exploits of the night before would be immediately obvious to all; he was relieved to note that no one commented upon it, not even when Tom approached to give him a purposeful possessive kiss in front of both cast and crew. While Chris had laughed in embarrassment, there had been no judgemental comments, merely whoops and lewd comments regarding the fact that it was about time something happened between them. 

Chris managed to get his own back on Tom later that day, planting a smacking wet kiss upon Tom’s mouth when Tom was trying to do a particularly emotional scene where Loki was crying. Tom had laughed, cheeks blazing with sudden embarrassment, yet didn’t attempt to push him away. 

That night, Chris was relieved to note that Tom took him up on his offer to spend the night with him again, proving that the night before was not destined to be a one-off scenario.


End file.
